A Coward and Her Memories
by Stealth Owl
Summary: Terpisah dengan sahabat bukan merupakan hal baik, semua orang tau itu. Tetapi tidak semua orang betah ditinggal sahabatnya. Apalagi bila terpisah oleh jarak antar benua. Berbagai kenangan pasti akan teringat kembali. Sengaja ataupun tak disengaja. Jadi bagaimana ia, yang merupakan seorang 'Coward' menghadapi kenangan tersebut? [song-fic based on A Born Coward by GUMI] [AmeBela]


"_Biarkanlah diriku memberitahu tentang sesuatu yang telah mengganjal di benakku sejak lama._

_Mungkin, kalau kita kembali bertemu, aku tak akan meminta lebih._

_Selama kau tidak masalah, diriku juga tidak akan keberatan._

_Aku, si pembohong, akan menceritakan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan pikiranku."_

* * *

"**A Coward and Her Memories"**

**by Stealth Owl **

**Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia & Vocaloid beserta lagunya**—**A Born Coward bukan milikku.**

**Warning: Mungkin typo(s), gak jelas, abal, Human!AU, GakuenHeta!AU (walaupun di sini mereka udah lulus), Bela-chan's POV, AmeBela tapi lebih ke arah friendship.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Hari ini hujan deras melanda Minsk—kota kelahiran sekaligus kota tempat tinggalku sekarang. Walaupun begitu, langit terlihat sangat cerah—tidak, mungkin itu hanya bagian dari imajinasiku. Mengacuhkan butiran-butiran air yang turun dari langit, aku memilih untuk menjelajah area sekitarku yang telah kutinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun untuk menempuh pendidikan di sebuah negara di Eropa Barat.

Ya, aku merupakan seorang lulusan dengan almamater World Academy.

Sekolah internasional elit yang berlokasi di Berlin, Jerman. Tidak terasa 3 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertama kali aku melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang SMA World Academy. Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa melupakan World Academy begitu saja.

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap saja membenci semua memoriku tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di sana. Mungkin hanya sebagian yang kubenci, dan sisanya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini pembohong?

Bagian dari memoriku yang paling kuingat adalah memori tentang dia. Ya, si pemuda dengan rambut sandy-blonde dan iris azure. Dia yang bernama Alfred F. Jones, yang selalu mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang 'Hero'. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi sejak angkatan kami lulus dari World Academy. Baiklah, aku masih peduli dengannya—bertentangan dengan keinginanku.

Dari Belarusia ke Amerika. Bukankah itu merupakan jarak yang jauh?

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa betah terpisah dengannya oleh jarak yang jauh.

Apakah itu berarti aku sudah kehilangan sahabatku sekaligus temanku? Satu-satunya selain kedua kakakku? Mungkin. Mungkin iya, tetapi ada kemungkinan juga tidak.

'_Tak ada jarak yang jauh untuk persahabatan._' itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang. Apakah benar begitu? Lalu, mengapa aku harus terpisah dengannya dikarenakan oleh jarak yang jauh antara tempatnya berdiri dan tempatku berdiri sekarang? Kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa pengartianku salah, tapi opini setiap orang beragam, kan?

Terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya? Sepertinya sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Baru kusadari bahwa lebih dari setengah tahun terlampaui sejak saat itu. Waktu yang cukup lama. Cukup lama untukku untuk berpisah dengan sahabatku. Dia yang bisa dibilang heboh, childish—tetapi tetap bisa berubah menjadi serius. Kapan lagi aku akan bertemu dengan sosok itu?

Aku terus berjalan di trotoar sambil menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna biru dengan garis-garis putih di tangan kananku. Beberapa toko di sepanjang jalan ini sepertinya tak banyak berubah sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Pandanganku tertuju ke sebuah toko dengan dinding berwarna soft-pink. Di etalase toko tersebut terlihat beragam jenis dan warna pita. 'Bella's Ribbon Shop' itulah nama toko tersebut. Berbicara tentang nama toko tersebut—aku jadi teringat akan teman sekelasku. Namanya Bella, dia berasal dari Belgia. Dan kalau tidak salah ia juga menyukai pita ataupun bandana. Persis sekali dengan nama toko dihadapanku ini. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Mataku menatap ke arah sebuah pita berwarna putih dengan model dan brand yang sama dengan pita yang sedang kupakai di rambutku sekarang. Aku pun jadi teringat dengan hari pertama aku kenal dengan dirinya, dan tanpa kusadari, diriku tersenyum mengingatnya.

* * *

_Saat itu, para murid World Academy kembali memenuhi koridor sekolah. Siapa juga diantara mereka yang tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah? Well, mungkin ada beberapa yang masih ingin bercengkrama dengan teman-teman sepermain mereka. Selain itu, masih ada juga yang bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan beberapa kebutuhan lainnya yang beragam bagi setiap murid. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada yang ingin pulang setelah hari yang melelahkan. Apalagi bila pada hari itu terdapat mata pelajaran yang membuat pusing seperti matematika, fisika, biologi, sejarah, dan beberapa lainnya. Tak terkecuali diriku, Natalia Arlovskaya._

_Aku cepat-cepat berjalan menerobos kerumunan murid sepanjang koridor. Berisik sekali. Aku memang tidak terlalu betah berlama-lama di tempat yang ramai dan berisik ini. Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah sambil tergesa-gesa dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah—menghiraukan bahwa aku menabrak beberapa orang tanpa meminta maaf kepada mereka. Siapa peduli, aku ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari lautan manusia yang memenuhi semua koridor di saat bel pulang berbunyi._

_Sesampainya aku di luar gedung sekolah, angin sedang bertiup dengan kencangnya. Saking kencangnya, pita yang terikat di rambutku tercopot dan terbang dibawa angin. Kalau itu hanya sekedar pita biasa—pasti aku membiarkannya terbang terbawa angin daripada susah-susah mengejarnya. Lagipula, aku masih mempunyai banyak pita, kok, dirumah. Andai saja yang terbawa angin itu pita biasa tersebut. Andai saja. Sayangnya pita yang tadi kupakai itu salah satu pita favoritku dan merupakan hasil rajutan kakak perempuanku. Tidak rela kehilangan salah satu pita favoritku, aku mengejarnya. Mengejarnya sampai aku mendapatkannya kembali. Menuruni tangga dari batu, melompati semak-semak, berlari melewati kerumunan murid di dekat pintu gerbang, kesandung batu yang hampir tidak kelihatan karena berkamuflase dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan beberapa rintangan lainnya. Dan itupun hanya untuk mengejar sebuah pita. Ya, mengejar sekaligus menangkap pitaku yang terbawa angin. _

_Seketika, aku kehilangan jejak pitaku. Ke arah mana angin membawa pitaku, aku tidak tau. Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya opsi selain mengejar dan menangkapnya adalah menyerah. Tidak mungkin kan, aku keliling kota ini hanya karena pita favoritku? Lagipula, angin pasti akan kembali membawanya ke tempat lain. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah saja, dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku melewati lapangan bola yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Dan apa yang menangkap perhatianku saat melewati lapangan bola tersebut? Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sandy-blond, mata azure dan memakai kacamata. Bukan. Bukan itu yang menangkap perhatianku. Yang menangkap perhatianku adalah pita yang ia ikat di dahinya—itu adalah pitaku! _

_'__Sialan!' pikirku. Aku menghentakkan kaki dengan keras dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Hei! Kau pikir pitaku itu apaan—kau coret-coret dengan tulisan 'HERO' seperti itu? Hah!" ya, aku meneriakkinya. Seenaknya saja ia melakukan hal itu terhadap pita favoritku. Apakah dia ingin mati ditusuk belatiku? Cih!_

_"__Eh?" pemuda itu menghadap ke arahku yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Jadi pita ini milikmu?" tanya dia sambil menunjuk pitaku yang ia ikat di dahinya._

_"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. Bukannya memang sudah jelas, kalau pita itu milikku? Untuk apa juga aku marah hanya karena dia mengikat pita dengan tulisan 'HERO' di dahinya kalau pita tersebut bukan milikku?_

_"W-woah. Chill, dudette!" dia mencopot ikatan pitaku dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. "Maaf! Aku tidak tau ini milikmu"_

_"__Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak sudi menerima pitaku yang sudah dicorat-coret seperti itu." aku mendorong tangannya yang menyodorkan pita milikku. Tetapi, setelah menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari pitaku, aku langsung merebut pitaku. "Hei! Kenapa panjangnya hanya setengah dari aslinya?"_

_"__Well… It's a long story. Jadi, saat itu aku sedang cepat-cepat berlari menuju UKS untuk mengobati tanganku yang terluka karena tidak sengaja tertusuk gunting. Nah, saat sudah dekat UKS, aku melihat ada pita terbang di jendela—dan aku malah lari keluar gedung mengejarnya. Padahal UKS tinggal beberapa langkah saja… Ahahaha!" aku langsung facepalm mendengarnya._

_"__Tch….. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak langsung ke UKS saja?" tanyaku. _

_"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh tau! Lagipula aku kan hero, aku pahlawan semuanya!" katanya dengan semangat yang menggebu. "Setelah berhasil menangkapnya karena aku itu hero, aku melihat kesekelilingku dan tidak ada yang mengejar pita yang terbawa angin ini. Dan barulah aku teringat kalau tanganku terluka karena—"_

_"—__karena kau bodoh sekali! Masa—!" Sial. Aku baru saja memotong perkataannya dan dia sudah membalas memotong perkataanku._

_"—__Aku tidak bodoh! Sehabis itu, karena merasa pita ini tak ada pemiliknya, aku membalut luka di tanganku dengan pitamu, dan lalu merobeknya menjadi 2 bagian karena terlalu panjang. Itulah penyebab panjangnya tinggal setengah! Sisa setengahnya…. Kau sudah tau kan?" _

_"__Hebat sekali. Harus kuakui, kau hebat!" kataku dengan nada sarkastis._

_"__Oh iyalah! Aku yang hero ini memang hebat!"_

_"Sarkastis. Apakah kau tau apa artinya?"_

_"Kau sama saja seperti Iggy!" katanya sambil cemberut. _

_"__Terserah kau! Tetapi, kau harus mengganti pita favoritku kalau tak ingin mati!" aku langsung berjalan pergi menuju gerbang, menghiraukan dia yang memanggilku._

_"__Heeeeiiiii! Kan sudah kubilang, kalau aku minta maaf!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Tetap saja, aku menghiraukannya._

_Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Kali ini dia membawa sesuatu untukku—sebuah pita yang mirip dengan pitaku kemarin._

_"__Jadi…. Kau ingin ganti rugi?" tanyaku padanya. Yang benar saja, aku tak serius tentang 'ia harus ganti rugi atau mati' kemarin._

_"Bukannya kau yang mau? Aku sudah susah payah, lho, meminta Alice merajutkan yang baru untukmu!" dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang kecil. "Lagipula, aku belum mau mati muda, tau."_

_"__Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku tak percaya, kau bisa dibohongi dengan mudah." aku sudah mencoba sebisanya untuk tak tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Tapi…. Sepertinya gagal._

_"Hah? Dibohongi? Dibohongi bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan bingung._

_"__Aku tak serius, lho, tentang kau harus ganti rugi atau kau mati."_

_"What? Tapi aku sudah susah-susah merengek meminta merajutkan pita yang baru kepada Alice yang kata si Kiku 'Tsundere abis'!" mendengarnya aku malah tertawa. Apalagi saat melihatnya mengambek. Lucu sekali._

_"__Sudahlah. Lagipula, aku harus ke kelasku sekarang." kataku sambil berjalan pergi. Tetapi, tangannya menarik tanganku. Sepertinya aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan pemilik suara menyebalkan ini. Menyebalkan….. Haha, aku berbohong._

_"Tunggu dulu! kita kan belum kenalan. Namaku Alfred F. Jones! Aku adalah 'hero'!" katanya memperkenalkan diri._

_"Hm. Namaku Natalia Arlovskaya." balasku. "Sekarang biarkanlah aku pergi ke kelasku sebelum terlambat."_

_Ia mengangguk dan menjawab, "See you later!"_

* * *

Terdengar seperti pertemuan yang konyol? Ya. Aku tau itu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingatnya. Setelah puas melihat-lihat isi toko pita tersebut, aku berjalan pulang. Sudah cukup aku berjalan-jalan keluar rumah untuk mengatasi kebosananku ini. Hujan sudah sedikit mereda. Tapi tetap saja aku membutuhkan payungku ini.

Sambil berjalan pulang, aku menebak makan malam hari ini yang akan dibuat kakakku.

"Apakah _Lapsha_ [1]? Atau mungkin _Solyanka_ [2]?" Berbagai jenis hidangan khas rusia memenuhi pikiranku.

Pikiranku tentang hidangan makan malam langsung lenyap entak kemana saat aku melihat seorang anak merengek ke ibunya.

"Ibuuuuu! Aku mau es kriiim! Es krim! Es krim! Boleh ya? Ya?"

"Kemarin kan kau sudah makan es krim. Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?" jawab ibu dari anak itu.

"Tapi aku mau es krim! Boleh ya? Yaaa?"

Aku kembali tersenyum. Anak itu mengingatkanku akan Alfred.

* * *

_"__Natalia! Beli es krim yuk! Aku lagi ingin makan es krim nih!" ajak Alfred._

_"Kenapa harus aku? kenapa tidak bersama 'Iggy'-mu saja?" tanyaku._

_"Iggy lagi sibuk. Biasa, ada kerjaan yang berkaitan dengan OSIS." jawabnya sambil cemberut._

_"__Aku mau es krim sekarang juga! Es krim!" tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi semangat lagi. Cepat sekali. "Maka aku mengajakmu. Mau ya? Ya? Ya? Please…" _

_"Baiklah. Tapi beli dimana?"_

_"Toko dekat sekolah! Ayo kita kesana sekarang!" jawab Alfred sambil menarik tanganku. _

_Setelah kami membayar es krim. Kami langsung berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut. Dan aku baru teringat kalau aku meninggalkan tasku di loker. Aku membawa dompetku, tetapi ponselku masih di tasku._

_"__Al! Aku meninggalkan tasku di sekolah! Pegang es krimku sebentar! Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu!" _

_"__Hah? Kau meninggalkan tasmu di sekolah? Biarkan 'hero' mengambilkannya untukmu!"_

_"__Tidak perlu. Lagian, mana kau tau yang mana lokerku diantara beratusan loker lebih di sekolah. Terlebih, kau tak punya kunci lokerku, kan?" tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya, aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya ke sekolah._

_Dan saat aku kembali, kau tau apa yang terjadi? Dia memakan es krimku dan juga membeli beberapa es krim lagi. Dasar rakus._

_"__Eh, Nat? Sorry, aku memakan es krim-mu! Kau kelamaan sih!" sahut Alfred dengan polosnya. Dasar. Tanpa memikir dua kali, aku langsung memukulnya._

_"Ouch! Sakit tau! Jahat sekali kau pada hero sepertiku! Terlebih aku ini sahabatmu!"_

_"Kau masih beruntung aku tak membunuhmu, Alfred." jawabku sambil melontarkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya. "Lagipula, mana ada hero yang memakan makanan temannya?"_

_"Eh…. Tapi—" _

_"—__Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku juga sedang tidak mood makan es krim."_

* * *

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingatnya. Dasar, Alfred konyol! Rasanya aku ingin menceritakan kembali hal tersebut kepadanya. Tapi, orang yang dituju sedang berada nun jauh di sana. Di Amerika. Mengingat hal tersebut aku kembali merasa sedih.

"_Biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu yang sudah kupikirkan begitu lama_

_Kau tidak dapat melihat bentuknya, tapi kau dapat melihat kata-katanya._

_Aku merasa frustrasi oleh kenyataan bahwa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui._

_Apakah emosiku baik atau buruk?"_

Aku akan terus menunggu kabar darimu, Alfred. Menunggu kabar dari seorang sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu terdengar baik, bukan?

_"Kau masih bergerak maju, membuat cita-citamu menjadi kenyataan._

_Sementara aku sudah berhenti._

_Aku, seorang pengecut,_

_masih tak dapat berkata jujur"_

Ia pasti sedang berusaha untuk meniti jalan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya di Amerika kan?

Sepertinya, itu akan membuat kita semakin sulit bertemu. Sepertinya menggantikan kau dengan orang lain bukan sebuah pilihan. Dan aku akan terus menunggunya.

Saat sudah tiba di perempatan menuju rumah, sebuah angin yang berhembus dengan kuat membawa payungku terbang. Sial. Aku harus basah karena air hujan hingga aku tiba di rumah.

Dengan kesal, aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Sepertinya pikiran tentang Alfred tidak akan pernah keluar dari pikiranku. Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Alfred. Ya, aku berbohong lagi di bagian itu. Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Alfred? Aku harus terus menunggu saat untuk bertemu sahabatku itu. Entah kapan kami akan bertemu kembali.

Tanpa kusadari, rintik-rintik air hujan sudah tidak membasahiku lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah sudah tidak hujan lagi? Aku melihat kesekelilingku dan ternyata ada yang berdiri disampingku sambil menggenggam sebuah payung. Dan siapa ypemilik payung tersebut? Pasti kalian sudah mengetahuinya.

Alfred, ya, Alfred F. Jones, sahabat semasa SMA-ku yang sudah terpisah dariku tanpa kabar sekarang berdiri di hadapanku.

_'Tak ada jarak yang jauh untuk persahabatan.' _Baiklah, aku setuju dengan pepatah itu sekarang.

"Hey, Natalia! Apa kabarmu?" sapa Alfred dengan senyum khasnya.

Bukankah itu cukup baik untukmu, Natalia?

* * *

A/N Yossshhhh! Selesai juga! Aku mendapat inspirasi saat mendengar lagu A Born Coward-nya GUMI! Beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau gagal! 0A0; Alurnya agak kecepetan ya? Gomen 0A0;

Lirik lagunya kuubah dikit sih…. Singkat aja deh, Auhtor's Note kali ini. Bye!

[1] & [2] Masakan Rusia, Lapsha itu sup berisi mi, daging, jamur, dan susu. Solyanka itu sup kental dari kaldu daging dan acar sayuran


End file.
